


(Whatever You Do) Don't Let Go

by liamlikesmugs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, PIV Sex, always-a-girl!Harry, cisgirl!Harry, college is mentioned and that's it lol, kinda/sorta college au, side Nouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlikesmugs/pseuds/liamlikesmugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry are in a long-distance relationship. They haven't seen each other in months, but Harry's coming to stay for the weekend.</p><p>(Or, I basically just wanted an excuse to write always-a-girl!Harry, so I did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Whatever You Do) Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything in the 1D fandom. I've been writing fic for years, but I've never posted anything to this account, so please be gentle. This work hasn't been beta'd or britpicked, so any mistakes/inconsistencies are my own :^) The title comes from Coldplay's Us Against The World.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Oi, Payno!"  
  
Liam lets out a deep sigh as he lifts his head up from the textbook he'd been  buried under just in time to see Louis crossing the library to sit down across from him at his table in a quiet corner.  
  
"Shh, Lou, you know this is a library, right?" Liam laughs fondly, closing his book, reasoning that he'd done enough reading for the day.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Louis quickly apologises, lowering his voice with a roll of his eyes. "The boys and I are headed out to the clubs tonight, you coming with?"  
  
Liam shakes his head, leaning back in his seat. "I'd love to, but—"  
  
"Oohhhh, that's right!" Louis interrupts, drumming his hands over the tabletop. "Your girl is coming into town tonight, isn't she?"  
  
Liam smiles so hard, he's already prepared for it when Louis starts making fun of him.  
  
"Look at you, Payno, already bursting at the seams from just the mention of her name." Louis shakes his head and gives a low whistle. "When was the last time you got laid, man?"  
  
Liam's smile droops as he narrows his eyes at Louis. "None of your business."  
  
Louis laughs. "That long, then?"  
  
Liam had met Harry almost three years ago while attending orientation for uni. She was helping her friend move into the dorms and he'd offered to help them lift some of the heavier boxes. They'd hit it off right away and started dating, however they were only able to see each other in person every few months, what with her living four hours away in Cheshire.  
  
"Long enough," Liam admits, chuckling quietly to himself. "She's gonna be here the whole weekend."  
  
"Yikes," Louis sighs and tries to sound long-suffering, but Liam can hear how happy he really is underneath the façade. "I'll be sure to steer clear of the flat, then."  
  
"Good, it's the least you owe me after all your late nights with Niall."  
  
"Hey," Louis protests indignantly. "We tried to be quiet. It's not my fault your hearing is better than we thought it was."  
  
Liam suppresses a shudder at the memory. "Well, either way. You don't need to stay away the whole weekend. Just maybe tonight. And tomorrow night. And Sunday morning, since that's when she's leaving."  
  
Louis gives Liam a blank stare when he finishes speaking. "Liam, that's the whole weekend."  
  
"Hm, 'spose it is," Liam shrugs, gathering his books and shoving them into his backpack.  
  
"You're an arse," Louis laughs as he follows Liam up from the table and out toward the library's entrance. "Just let me pack a bag before you turn our flat into your personal love den."  
  
Liam can't help the laugh that bursts forth at that, pulling his car keys out of the pocket of his jeans. "Want a lift?"  
  
"'S alright, mate. I'll have Nialler bring me over in a bit."  
  
"Sure," Liam nods. "Harry's getting in around noon, why don't you pop round at two or so, I'm sure she'd love to see you both."  
  
"Sound good," Louis agrees, walking backward in the direction of Niall's flat. "See you later."  
  
-/-  
  
It's almost twelve o'clock when Liam hears a knock on his door. He hardly gets it open before he's being tackled up against the wall, Harry's arms and legs wrapping around him as she drops her bag to the floor and leaps into his arms.  
  
Liam's quick to get his hands on her, under her bum to hold her body tight to his as she kisses the living daylights out of him.  
  
She kisses him the way she always does when they've been apart for too long: hard, wet, needy, and yet somehow still unbearably tender.  
  
When she finally comes up for air, she buries her face in Liam's neck and lets him set her down, the heels of her Chelsea boots clacking against the floor.  
  
"I missed you, Liam." She tells him, same as she always does, as she pulls back, adjusting the grey knit cap on her head.  
  
"Missed you, too," he returns the sentiment, bringing a hand up to her face so that he can run a finger over the dimple in her left cheek, dipping down to kiss it for good measure.  
  
"Is Lou home?" She asks, taking a step back to look around the flat before turning back to Liam.  
  
It's February, so she's wearing a heavy black peacoat with a dark grey scarf wrapped tight around her neck. She pulls the matching beanie off of her head and her curls flop helplessly into her face. She uses an adorably mitten-clad hand to push the hair back.  
  
"No, he's not." Liam answers, stepping into her space again and hooking his fingers in the loops of her incredibly tight jeans. "I told him to come round at two, to give us a little time alone."  
  
"Time alone, you say?" Harry repeats coyly, taking off her mittens and scarf before throwing them across the room along with her coat. Underneath she's wearing an oversized light blue button-down, which is just far too much clothes for what Liam has in mind. She doesn't protest when Liam slips his hands under it, pressing his fingertips into the warm, soft flesh of her hips before pulling the shirt over her head, not even pretending to bother with the buttons.  
  
Harry shakes herself free of the blouse once he's pulled it off, smiling brightly when she gives him the same treatment, letting his hoodie and tee shirt drop to the floor.  
  
"Liam," she all but moans, letting her hands trail over his chest, up to his shoulders, and into his hair as she invades his space, pressing their bodies together. "I need you so bad."  
  
"You have me, babe," he promises, lifting her up again so that she can wrap her legs around his waist as he carries her to his bedroom.  
  
Harry holds his face in her hands, kissing him deeply as her thumbs rub over the scruff of his cheeks. "Missed you so much."  
  
Liam kicks open the door to his room, gently laying Harry down on the bed and helping get her out of her boots and jeans. "So sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday," he tells her, pulling off her boots and socks before tugging her jeans down and dropping them to the floor. He kisses his way up her leg, making sure to stop at her inner thigh and suck a mark into the pale skin.  
  
"It's okay," she tells him breathily, watching with hooded eyes as he kisses his way up her stomach and chest. "I know you had that exam early the next morning."  
  
"Still wanted to be there." He pouts, kissing her lips and settling between her legs.  
  
She hikes her knees up high as he lays against her, bringing a hand up to his hair and letting her nails rake gently over his scalp. "Stop beating yourself up, yeah? We can have belated birthday sex right now."  
  
Liam laughs, feeling instantly comforted by how easy it is to be himself and relax with Harry. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Good," she nods, giving him another quick kiss and digging her heels into his bum as she rolls her hips up to meet his. "Why are you still wearing your jeans?"  
  
Liam dips down to kiss her neck before sliding off of the bed to get out of his jeans and slide his pants down with them. "Better?" He asks her, trying not to feel self-conscious at the way her eyes immediately drop to his cock where it's aching and pointing up toward his belly.  
  
"So much better," she agrees, getting up on her knees and crawling over until she was at the edge of the bed, eye-level with his cock. Without preamble, she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the head, tonguing his slit to catch the precome that leaks there. She moans at the taste of him, letting her eyes drift shut as she sinks further down, feeling him pulse with arousal as she goes.  
  
"Harry," he encourages her with a hand in her curls, anchoring himself to her as she draws back to lick down the underside, lapping at his balls. "If you don't stop, this is gonna be over soon."  
  
"Humph," he pouts at him, sitting back to remove her bra and knickers before laying back against the pillows and letting one hand trail down between her thighs where Liam can see she's already getting wet for him. She draws her fingers in a circle around her clit, body tensing.  
  
Liam all but dives between her legs, removing her hand and sucking her fingers into his mouth to taste her. He groans as he licks up her juices, before moving on to the source and mouthing at her wet folds.  
  
"Fuck!" She arches her back, carding her fingers through Liam's hair as he flicks her clit with his tongue, any pretence of making her wait long forgotten. She rolls her hips into his mouth, eagerly riding out the waves of pleasure as he sends them through her.  
  
"Fingers, Liam," she tells him, spreading her legs wider to give him room as he traces her entrance with one finger and then slips it in. She bites her lip, clenching her eyes shut and moaning in encouragement as he sets a quick pace, teasing her with just the one finger before adding another and curving them just right.  
  
"Liam!" She cries out his name as she begins to flutter around his fingers, bucking her hips upward into his mouth before grinding them down into his fingers. She comes like that, desperately writhing beneath Liam's mouth until she grabs a handful of his hair and drags him up enough so that she can prop herself up on her elbows and kiss him senseless, whining at the taste of herself in his mouth.  
  
"Fuck, you're so good at that," she tells him, drunk from her orgasm, and he laughs, kissing her again before reaching over to the bedside table and rooting around for a condom.  
  
He pulls one out and Harry snatches it from his hand, ripping it open with her teeth and sliding it down onto him.  
  
"Mm," Liam sighs as Harry guides him to lay back against the bed, "I missed feeling your hands on me."  
  
She giggles happily as she straddles his hips, leaning forward and kissing him as she sinks down onto his cock. She bites his lip when she's all the way down and he moans helplessly, clenching his eyes shut and willing himself not to come right then and there.  
  
"Shit, Harry," he sighs, bringing his hands to her hips as she starts to grind back and forth, watching his face as his eyes drift down to where they're joined. He's watching his cock slide in and out of her, lifting his hips up every time hers come down to help push himself that little bit deeper.  
  
"This is gonna be quick," he warns her, lifting his eyes to the ceiling and taking a deep breath when she clenches purposefully around him.  
  
"That's okay," she reassures him, riding him in earnest now, making the bed frame groan with the force of her thrusts. "We have all weekend."  
  
"Think you can come again?" He asks, trailing his hand down until his thumb can brush her clit.  
  
She jolts at the contact, still sensitive from her prior orgasm. "Maybe," she answers, smiling dopily at him, "I could be persuaded."  
  
He laughs, breathless and blindingly in love as he pulls her down and into a kiss, holding her body close to his own as he digs his heels into the bed and puts some force behind his thrusts.  
  
"Fuck, yeah, okay, I'm definitely gonna come again if you keep this up," she tries to laugh, but it ends on a whine when he hits her in just the right spot. "Fuck, Liam. Fuck me."  
  
He pants heavily against her ear; she knows how much it gets to him when she talks like that, so it's no surprise to either of them when he lets out a loud groan and his hips stutter as he comes harder than he has in a long time.  
  
Still aware of the fact that Harry hasn't come again, Liam keeps moving his hips, reaching between them to rub her clit until she too is crying out, thighs trembling as she comes for the second time.  
  
Eventually she grabs his wrist to still his hand, laughing when she leans forward to press their chests together and bury her face in his neck.  
  
"Fuck," she sighs, feeling Liam's own laugh rumble through his chest. "I missed that. Missed you." A beat of silence passes before she adds, "I'm so happy to be here with you. Happy to be with you in general. You make me so happy, Li."  
  
Liam doesn't know what to say, he never does when Harry has her spontaneous, serious moments like this. She's usually full of jokes and laughs, but when she takes the time to tell Liam how she really feels, it knocks him off of his feet every time.  
  
"I love you," he tells her, wrapping his arms around her as he kisses the side of her head. Gently, he pulls out of her before padding over to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he gets back to the bed, Harry's burrowed underneath the blankets and is half asleep, only sparing enough energy to pat the spot next to her and snuggle against Liam's chest when he rejoins her.  


-/-

  
He's woken up hours later by Harry tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Liam." Tap, tap.  
  
He grumbles and shifts over onto his other side, turning his back to her.  
  
"Liiiiam," she tries again, this time adding a kiss to the back of his neck. After a few moments pass Harry sighs and tugs on his ear, biting her lip against a laugh when he jolts awake.  
  
"What is it?" He asks, flopping onto his back.  
  
"Louis' here," she says, planting a kiss on his cheek before sliding to the edge of the bed.  
  
It's then that Liam hears his roommate's voice, carrying through the living room of their flat.  
  
"If you two idiots are in there starkers you better get dressed and present yourselves now!"  
  
He sighs and follows Harry's lead, picking out a pair of joggers from a pile of clean clothes and tossing her a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt.  
  
Together they walk out into the living room where they find Louis lounging across the sofa and Niall – or rather Niall's arse – poking out from behind the door of the fridge.  
  
"Get your boyfriend out of my fridge, Louis," Liam sighs with a laugh.  
  
"It's my fridge, too," Louis protests when Niall finally comes up for air with a half-made sandwich already in his mouth. "And what's mine is his."  
  
Liam rolls his eyes as Harry pushes past him to launch herself into Louis' arms.  
  
"Hi, Lou!" She shouts, hugging him tightly. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too, love. Glad to have you back for a bit." He tells her, smiling brightly.  
  
"Thank you," she gives him a kiss on the cheek before going to give Niall the same treatment and stealing a bite of his sandwich. "It's almost six-thirty, I thought you guys were coming at two?"  
  
"Well," Niall starts with a laugh as he cracks open a beer and walks over to flump down onto the sofa. "Louis wanted to give the two of you a little time to, uh, get reacquainted."  
  
Liam feels his cheeks burn as Louis looks Harry up and down, reaching out to tug at the sleeve of the hoodie she wears. "And judging by your current attire, I can tell I wasn't wrong."  
  
Harry laughs, playfully punching Louis in the shoulder. "Whatever."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Louis mocks her. "As if the clothes on the living room floor didn't already give you away."  
  
Niall laughs loudly at that and Louis joins in before walking back to his bedroom. "I'm just gonna pack my bag and be out of your hair so you can get back to your special evening."  
  
"Special evening?" Harry asks once Louis is out of sight. "What's he on about?"  
  
Liam shrugs, walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Every evening's a special evening when I get to spend it with you."  
  
Harry rolls her eyes, but there's no denying the fond smile on her lips when she pulls Liam close. She's laughing when she tells him, "You're so embarrassing," even though she's leaning in to give him a kiss.  
  
"God, get a room, you two," Niall jeers with a shake of his head.  
  
"You're in my flat, Niall," Liam laughs. "These are all my rooms."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Niall laughs back, standing from the couch. "I'm gonna see what's keeping Lou. You two keep sucking face."  
  
"Don't mind if we do!" Harry calls after him before Liam's kissing her again, this time drawing it out and deepening it, opening his mouth to her until she can almost feel her knees start to buckle. "Liam," she breaks the kiss, hands on his shoulders. "If we don't stop now we're gonna be in bed all weekend."  
  
"I don't see any problem with that," he laughs.  
  
"Well I do," Louis cuts in as he walks back into the room, an overnight bag on his shoulder. "I still think you two should come out with us tonight."  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asks, eyes lighting up excitedly.  
  
"Niall and I were gonna go do a bit of bar hopping and maybe head to a club."  
  
"That sounds so fun! Can we go, Liam?" Harry asks excitedly, turning to look at him.  
  
Liam thinks it over for a moment, weighing his options. In the end, he realises he's hopeless to deny her anything. "I can't." He tells her, kissing her cheek when he sees the disappointed look on her face. "I've still got just a little bit of studying to do. But why don't you go? You go have fun with the lads and I'll be here waiting when you come back."  
  
"Liam," Harry starts, "I can't do that. I only have the weekend to be with you and—"  
  
"And this is only a few hours. It'll be fine, you can have fun with these two idiots instead of being bored watching me read."  
  
Harry cracks a smile, eyebrows lifting. "If you're sure..."  
  
"I'm positive, babe," Liam laughs, swatting her on the bum. "Go get dressed."  
  
Harry smacks a kiss to Liam's cheek before grabbing her discarded jeans and blouse off of the living room floor. "I won't stay out too late and I'll try not to have too much fun without you."  
  
Liam chuckles quietly when she scurries out of the room to get ready. Once he hears the door close he turns back to Louis and Niall.  
  
"Don't keep her out too long and don't let her get too drunk."  
  
"Don't worry, Payno. I remember the plan," Louis reassures him, hands on his hips. "Take her out for a pint or two and make 'em last. Got it."  
  
Liam nods and turn to Niall then. "No drinking games, no truth or dare, and, please, don't let her drink too much."  
  
"You already said that," Niall rolls his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"I know. I just had to make sure you understand."  
  
Before Niall can offer a reply, Harry comes skipping back into the living room, fully dressed and pulling her coat on. "You lads ready?" She asks, coming up to hug Liam from behind and kiss his shoulder. "Promise I won't be out long. You'll hardly miss me."  
  
Liam smiles, turning around in her arms to kiss her goodbye. "I miss you already."  
  
Their goodbye is interrupted by gagging sounds from Niall and Louis, which cause Harry to break into peals of laughter.  
  
"I hate you guys," she tells them with a happy sigh. "Let's go!"  
  
The trio leave the apartment and walk arm-in-arm-in-arm down to a pub that's only a five minute walk away.  
  
They slide into a booth, Louis and Niall across from each other, and Harry sitting beside Niall, already leaning over to loop one arm through Niall's and rest her head on his shoulder as if she's had three pints instead of none.  
  
"I miss you guys so much when I'm not here." She tells them, sighing as she brushes her hair out of her face. "I miss Liam the most, obviously, but you guys are a very close second."  
  
Louis gives a heartfelt smile, kicking her knee under the table. "So remind us again why you and Payno aren't living together?"  
  
Harry sits up, keeping her arm linked with Niall's as she reaches for her pint and takes a sip. "I dunno, really. We've been together for nigh on three years now but he's never brought it up."  
  
"Maybe you should," Niall offers, wriggling his arm out of Harry's grasp to drape it over her shoulder and bring her into his side instead.  
  
"No," she shakes her head with a soft smile. "I don't want to put him on the spot like that. He's so busy with uni work. I don't want to put you out either, Lou."  
  
He perks up when he hears his name, setting his mug down and shaking his head. "You wouldn't be," he reassures her. "I've got a boyfriend who asked me to move in with him two weeks ago."  
  
Harry's eyes go wide as she sits up in the booth, looking at Niall and then back to Louis. "What? You're moving in together?"  
  
When Niall nods and his cheeks deepen to a gorgeous shade of pink, Harry laughs, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.  
  
"That's brilliant! I'm so happy for you both!" She gets up to round the table and give Louis the same treatment before sitting down again.  
  
"Have you told Liam yet?"  
  
"Nah," Louis shakes his head. “Thought maybe I could just move all my things to Niall's one by one and see how long it takes him to notice."  
  
"Louis," Harry chides him, barely holding in a snorting laugh.  
  
"I'm gonna tell him, don't fret, love," Louis appeases her, lifting his glass. "Just don't know when. Or how."  
  
Harry watches Louis' expression shift from happy excitement to visible worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asks, already having a general idea.  
  
"He's my best mate. We've been living together for the past four years and I know I don't say it often but I love him, I know him like the back of my hand and I know how upset he'll be to see me go."  
  
"Louis," Harry reaches across the table to take one of his hands in hers. "He would be so ecstatic for you. You have to know that."  
  
"No, I know he will. But he'll also be sad that I'm leaving, and what makes it worse is that he won't even tell me."  
  
Harry doesn't bother to argue with that; they both know it's true.  
  
"He'll just pretend he's one hundred percent happy so that I won't worry about leaving him."  
  
"But Niall's is only a ten minute drive away. He could see you whenever he wanted to!"  
  
"Harry." Louis says her name firmly, leveling her with a glare. "You've been with him for years. You know just as well as I do how hard he takes things."  
  
Harry spares a glance at Niall, whose eyes are trained on the glass in front of him. She can tell from the resigned set to his jaw that he and Louis must have already had this conversation a million times.  
  
"I do, but that shouldn't stop you from being happy with Niall. You've been together for years as well, and I think it's about time you took your relationship to the next level."  
  
Louis sighs, scrubbing at his face with an open hand. "I know."  
  
"Listen, I'll make you a deal: you tell Liam you're moving out this weekend, and I'll do my best to cheer him up."  
  
"Eugh," Niall grunts, laughing when Harry elbows him in the side.  
  
"Not like that, you tit."  
  
"You know what would really make him happy?" Louis cuts in, eyes gleaming.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Moving in with him."  
  
Harry sighs, shaking her head. "I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
"Good." Louis nods, clinking his glass against hers. "That's all I ask."  
  
-/-  
  
When Harry gets back to Liam's two hours later, she stumbles in to find it dimly lit, the only light coming from the flickering glow of candles scattered about the flat.  
  
"Liam?" She calls, turning to find the living room furniture pushed back against the walls and the kitchen table in the middle of the space, set immaculately with plates and wine glasses and an actual tablecloth. There's soft music playing and Harry walks over to the table, tracing her fingers over the vase of roses set in the middle of it.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Harry startles when she hears Liam's voice and turns to find him standing in the doorway of his bedroom, dressed in dark jeans, a white button down, and a black waistcoat.  
  
"You did all this?" She asks him, feeling breathless in a way she hadn't been expecting.  
  
Liam nods bashfully, hands behind his back as he walks into the living room. "I was hoping Lou and Niall were gonna keep you occupied long enough. Barely had enough time to zip my trousers up before you were opening the door."  
  
"They were in on this?" Harry laughs at that, feeling flustered at having all of Liam's focus on her. "But why?"  
  
"Well," Liam finally walks over to her and pulls her close, his hands on her hips. "It's a late-birthday-slash-early-Valentine's-Day-dinner. Obviously."  
  
Harry smiles again, feeling like her cheeks are going to split with the force of it. "You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble, right? I'm so easy I was definitely going to sleep with you tonight no matter what."  
  
Liam cocks his head at her as he gives her a wan smile. He knows that Harry's aware of how much he hates it when she jokes about herself like that, but he also knows that it's her defense mechanism at times like this, when she feels overwhelmed by his attention. Instead of admonishing her or making any comment, Liam leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Come on," he says, taking her hands and leading her over to the table. "I'm starved."  
  
"Did you actually cook?" She asks, still in disbelief.  
  
Liam shrugs as he pulls out her chair for her.  
  
"Liam," she says his name and he laughs, sitting across from her.  
  
"Okay, I didn't cook this. But I did bake the cake."  
  
"There's a cake?" She asks, unfolding her napkin – where did he even get an _actual cloth napkin_ ? – and draping it over her lap.  
  
"Of course!" He tells her, as if she'd just asked him the most obvious question in the world. "Can't have a birthday dinner without cake, Haz."  
  
"I suppose not," she laughs, feeling her cheeks flush at the way he's watching her.  
  
Their dinner passes with amiable discussion, each catching the other up on every little thing they'd missed in the time they were apart. After their plates were cleaned and glasses were empty, Liam drags Harry into the kitchen, forcing her to sit at the island while he grabs the cake he'd made.  
  
Harry laughs at the sight of it, a misshapen lump covered in thick chocolate frosting.  
  
"Okay, I feel like I need to apologise for this," Liam chuckles, setting it down in front of her. "I was trying to get it out of the pan but it got stuck, so I tried to mush it back together with icing as glue."  
  
"I think it looks lovely," she tells him, pulling the plate closer to get a better look. He'd drawn a big heart on the top with red icing, and stuck a few candles in the centre of it.  
  
"I just need to find the matches, hold on a sec."  
  
Harry watches as Liam fumbles through the drawers, finally finding the matches.  
  
After lighting the candles, Liam sets the matches down on the counter and pushes the cake closer to her.  
  
"I won't sing 'Happy Birthday' if you don't want me to," he tells her, smiling at the way she laughs melodically.  
  
"You can, I can tell you're just itching for it."  
  
He laughs, not even denying it. He sings to her, low and sweet in the soft light of his apartment, the candles atop her cake casting shadows over their faces. When he finishes, he kisses her forehead and steps behind her, his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Make a wish, babe," he whispers against the side of her head.  
  
Harry closes her eyes, suddenly feeling flooded with emotion she hadn't been expecting. She blows out the candles and opens her eyes, blinking the tears away and wiping at her eyes for good measure.  
  
But, of course, Liam notices and spins her around to get a good look at her.  
  
"What's happening?" He asks, brow knitted together in confusion.  
  
Harry shakes her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Nothing, I just—" She stops herself, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. "No one's ever made me feel as loved and special as you do."  
  
Liam smiles down at her before lifting her chin and kissing her, trying with all his might to tell her how much he loves and needs her without words.  
  
She eagerly reciprocates, pulling Liam closer until his body is pressed against hers, so close he could swear he feels her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
"Liam," she breaks the kiss to start unbuttoning his waistcoat, "take me to bed now."  
  
Liam nods, batting her hands away and helping her down from the stool.  
  
She clumsily follows him back to his bedroom and shuts the door, shedding her clothes in record time as he does the same. Once they're both naked Harry kisses him again, this time hard and demanding as she tries to guide him back toward the bed. She pushes him down by the shoulders once they reach it and he goes willingly, sitting down at the edge of it and bringing her down into his lap, one of her knees beside each of his hips.  
  
She situates herself in his lap, feeling the hard length of his cock pressing against her. She grinds her hips and laughs softly at the groan that slips past Liam's lips.  
  
"What's your rush?" He asks her, slowing down their kiss until he's got control of it, gently sweeping his tongue into her mouth as he drops to his back. "Come on, babe," he tells her, guiding her to move her body upward, "want you to sit on my face."  
  
"Fuck, okay," she agrees, knee-walking up Liam's body until she's got a knee on either side of his head.  
  
Once she's ready, he kisses both her thighs, dragging his stubble against her skin in the way he knows she loves. He's rewarded with her reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair encouragingly.  
  
He kisses her pussy, delighting in the way her body tenses as he parts her folds with his tongue. He wastes no time, dragging moans from her as he licks around her clit, lapping at her before prodding his tongue at her entrance.  
  
"Come on, Harry," he tells her when he pulls back, "ride my tongue."  
  
"Fuck, Liam," she whines, grinding her hips against his mouth as he opens his mouth to flatten his tongue against her, letting her press herself down against it. "Feels so good."  
  
He moans against her when he feels her wetness dampening his chin and dips down to run his tongue through it and really taste her. He sucks her clit hard, focusing his attention on the way she involuntarily clenches and letting his rumbling moans drive her closer to the edge until she's gasping out her orgasm, hands braced against the mattress above his head.  
  
Once she's come down, she rolls over and flops onto her back, laughing when Liam crawls up her body, pressing ticklish kisses up her stomach and lingering over her moth tattoo. He stops to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue just to hear the way her breath catches.  
  
"I love you," she tells him, pulling him into a kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist. "Love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Harry," he tells her, fumbling around under the pillows by her head until he finds a condom and tears it open. He gets it on as quickly as he can and then he's back, pressing the blunt head of his cock against her clit, teasing her with it before dragging it through her wetness and pushing it into her.  
  
Their moans echo in the quiet room as he bottoms out, grinding in as deep as he can go.  
  
"Yeah," Harry pants, locking her ankles behind his back and rocking her hips so she can stimulate her clit. "Move, please."  
  
Liam buries his face in her neck, kissing and biting at it as he pulls out halfway and presses in again, groaning at the feel of Harry's slick walls gripping at him. "You're so wet," he sighs, fucking her steadily.  
  
"That's 'cause you're so good with your mouth," she sighs. "Made me come so hard."  
  
"Shit," he swears, picking up the pace of his hips, but still moving gently enough to have Harry whining and digging her nails into his back.  
  
"God, Liam, I love it when you fuck me like this." She tells him, clenching her thighs around his waist. "Love it when you fuck me slow and deep. Feels so good."  
  
He lets out a high moan at that, digging his fingers into the flesh of her thigh as he presses in slow, taking his time, wanting her to feel every inch of him.  
  
"Gonna make you come again," he promises. "Just like this. Make you come on my cock."  
  
"Yes, Liam," she moans, "I want it."  
  
He moves faster then, shifting his hips just right to keep her on the edge, rocking with him to get him as deep she can.  
  
He can tell by the way she's fluttering around him that she's about to come, so he helps her out, snaking a hand between them to circle her clit with his thumb, biting his lip as she clenches hard around him and comes.  
  
"Fuck, Liam," she moans his name as he fucks her through it, slowing down as she recovers.  
  
"No don't stop," she whines, wriggling beneath him when he pulls out.  
  
"On your knees, Harry," he tells her, biting back a groan at the way she arches her back, showing off her drenched folds, flushed red with arousal and sensitive from being fucked so thoroughly.  
  
He grips her by the hips and slides back into her, pushing in and fucking her hard, letting their skin slap together as he chases his orgasm.  
  
"Yeah, babe," she encourages him, arching her back further to help him get deep. "Fuck me so good, Liam, I wish I could come again."  
  
"Harry," he moans, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, bringing one hand back to smack her arse. "I'm gonna come."  
  
"Yes, Liam, I wanna feel you come in me," she pants, dropping her face down to the mattress as he climaxes, pushing himself as deep inside of her as he can go, feeling sweat roll down his forehead.  
  
He stays buried deep for a few moments more, trying to get his bearings, before he pulls out and flops down onto his back.  
  
"Holy shit," he pants, staring up at the ceiling with a goofy grin.  
  
"You're tellin' me," she laughs, crawling over to kiss his lips. "I'm gonna be feeling that one tomorrow."  
  
Liam's brow furrows and he leans up on his elbow to look down at her, concern flashing in his eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
Harry gives him a soft smile and a reassuring kiss before shaking her head. "Of course not. Go clean up." She kisses him once more before rolling out of bed and walking toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Liam calls after her, receiving no answer. He does as he's told, going into the bathroom and coming out just as Harry comes back into the room, carrying her birthday cake. He laughs when he sees that she's stuck two forks in the top.  
  
"Would it have been to much trouble to just cut off a piece?" He asks as he takes the plate from her so she can climb onto the bed.  
  
"Obviously," she answers with an eye roll. "Besides, how am I gonna smear icing all over your naked body if the cake is all the way out in the kitchen?"  
  
"Harry," he warns, grabbing a fork and breaking off a chunk of the cake as he gets back onto the bed.  
  
"What?" She laughs, shoving cake into her mouth. "Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it." She sits up and places the cake on the bed between their bodies and Liam sits across from her, smiling like an idiot when she catches his eye. Her hair is wild as usual, but even more so, flyaways curling around her face. Her green eyes shine in the dim light as she stares back at him.  
  
"Do I have icing on my face already?" She asks, self-consciously brushing at her cheeks.  
  
Liam grabs her hand and brings it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. "No," he laughs, "I just love you. Love having you here. Wish you could be here all the time."  
  
"I know, so do I," Harry starts, sticking her fork in the cake. "Maybe there's something we can do about that."  
  
Liam cocks an eyebrow, intrigued. "Something like what?"  
  
"Something like..." Harry clenches her eyes shut as she braces herself to say the words, "Moving in together?"  
  
Liam's face is one of surprise she looks at him again. "You— you wanna move in?"  
  
"Yes," Harry nods. "I'm so tired of only seeing you every other month and every summer. I want to be with you all the time. I want to live with you. And Louis." She reminds herself to add that last bit on, wanting to keep Louis' secret for him until he's ready to tell Liam on his own.  
  
"What do you think?" She asks him, anxiously waiting for a reply.  
  
Liam leans over the cake and pulls Harry into a hard kiss, it's too much teeth and not enough of anything else, but she smiles into it anyway, feeling relieved.  
  
"I think I'm an idiot for not asking you sooner."  
  
Harry laughs and he kisses her again, gentler this time.  
  
"I can't wait," he tells her, smiling so big it has his eyes crinkling. "It's gonna be great."  
  
"I know," Harry agrees, leaning in close until their lips are almost touching. She waits until Liam closes his eyes in anticipation before bringing a handful of cake up to his face and pressing it against his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests for me, you can send them to me here or on my [tumblr](http://liamlikesmugs.tumblr.com/). Thanks for reading!


End file.
